leddie forever and always
by LoveToLoveYou2001
Summary: this is my first story. this is the story where it's begins where it's ending. Will Eddie Loren ask to marry him? find it out i hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1 - beginning where it ending

**hey guys this is my first story hope you like it**

on the plane to new york

loren sat on eddie's lap and lay with her head on his chest and fell asleep for 10 minutes.

Eddie: hey beautiful

Loren: hey handsome

Eddie: are you nervous for tonight?

Loren: yes but you are with me so dat makes me comfortable

Eddie: i love you

Loren: i love you too

Eddie leaned forward and kisses loren with passion and love.

Eddie: when i was dead i wrote a song about you, do you want to hear it

Loren: of course!

Eddie: the song called without you

I can't win, I can't reign.  
I will never win this game,  
without you, without you.

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same,  
without you, without you.

I wont run, I wont fly.  
I will never make it by,  
without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight.  
All I need is you and I  
Without you, without you

Without you, you, you.  
Without you, you, you.  
Without you !

Can't erase, so I'll take place,  
but I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you.

I can't quit now, this can't be right,  
I can't take one more sleepless night,  
without you, without you

I won't soare, I won't climb,  
If your not here, I'm parelized,  
Without you, without you

I can't look, I'm so blind,  
Lost my hart, I lost my mind,  
Without you, without you

Without you, you, you.  
Without you, you, you.  
Without you !

Without you, you, you.  
Without you, you, you.  
Without you !

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same,  
Without you, without you  
WITHOUT YOU !

loren had tears in her eyes and kissed eddie with love

Loren: i love it and i wrote a song for you to, it's not a love song becouse we thought your dead.

Eddie: really, can i hear it?

Loren: yes, if

Eddie: if what?

Loren: if i get a kiss

Eddie: no problem

Eddie gave loren a big kiss and she started singing

I always knew this day would come  
we would be standing one by one  
with our future in our hands  
so many dreams so many plans  
Always knew after all these years  
there'd be laughter there'd be tears  
But never thought I'd walk away  
with so must joy but so much pain  
and it's so hard to say goodbye  
yesterdays gone we've gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moment  
so glad I got tot know ya  
the times that we had  
I'll keep like a photograph  
and hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you,  
na na na na (3x)

Another chapter in the book,  
can't go back but you can look  
and there we are on every page  
memories  
I'll always save  
up ahead on the open doors,  
who knows what were heading towards  
I wish you love  
I wish you luck  
for you the world just opens up  
but it's so hard to say goodbye,  
yesterdays gone we've gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moment  
so glad I got to know ya ,  
the times that we had  
I'll keep like a photograph  
and hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you.  
Everyday that we had  
all the good and the bad  
I'll keep them here inside  
all the times we shared  
every place  
everywhere,  
you touch my life  
yeah  
one day we'll look back  
we'll smile  
and we'll laugh  
but right now we just cry,  
cause its so hard to say goodbye  
Yesterday gone  
we've gotta keep moving,  
I'm so thankful for the moment  
so glad I got to know ya,  
the times that we had  
I'll keep like a photograph  
and hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you  
(na na na) Oh oh oh,  
I'll always remember you you,  
I'll always remember you

Eddie gif her a big hug and kisses her

Loren: *smiling*i think you like it

Eddie: *smiling* i don't like it, i love it

brenda: we almost landed so do your seat belt on

they land and get out of the plane. Loren and eddie walking hand in hand. the paparazzi take a lot of pictures of them. Loren and Eddie shared autographs when kelly and jake what said

Kelly and Jake: come on guys we got to go.

loren and eddie walk and sigh

*arrived at the hotel*

Jake: how many rooms do you have

Mrs.: 3

Jake walk to Loren and Eddie

Jake: eduardo there are only 3 rooms and kelly and I want a separate room so can you and loren share a room together

Eddie: what are you think lo

Loren: i think it's a great idea

Eddie: alright than is it clear

Jake walk back to the mrs.

Jake: that's oké

Mrs: alright here are the keys to the rooms.

Jake picks the keys and give loren and eddie the keys to their room.

Eddie and Loren: thanks jake

Kelly: you guys need to rest, becouse, loren have her concert tomorrow

Loren and Eddie: yes we know bye, sleep well

Kelly and Jake: sleep well

loren and eddie are in their hotel room

Eddie: so what are we going to do

Loren: we can do this

Loren kisses Eddie with passion and Eddie delved into the kiss slid his hands on her back from her hair to her ass squeezed and Loren moaned. Eddie picked her up and laid her on the bed. He lay on the top of her and never breaking the kiss. After a few minutes, Loren pulled away.

Loren: have you protection?

Eddie: of course

eddie grabbed a condom from the nightstand

Loren: you though of everything he

Eddie: yes

they continued what they were doing and eddie grabbed the bottom of loren's shirt and pulled it out and did her pants out until she was only in her underwear and bra, loren did the same with eddie and they were doing IT. Loren lay in Eddie's arms and they sleep. The next morning Loren awake and eddie was not beside her. She walks to the kitchen and saw Eddie makes pancakes with blueberries.

Loren: hey handsome

Eddie: *smiles* hey beautiful sleephead

Loren: what are you making? *kisses Eddie*

Eddie: pancakes with blueberries

Loren: that's my favorite, how did you know?

Eddie: i know you better than everyone *kisses Loren*

**sorry it's short but the next chapter is longer**

Alpha


	2. Chapter 2 - i'm i dreaming

chapter 2- the concert

Loren and Eddie have just eaten breakfast and Loren is going to take a shower, she enters the room and she is wearing white shorts with a strapless glitter pink shirt and silver slippers. Eddie is staring at her.

Loren: how do i look?

Eddie: you are looking amazing *kisses her*

Loren: you are looking good too. *kisses him*

Eddie has a blue jeans and a purple shirt on

Eddie deepened the kiss and without permission he does his tongue into her mouth. His hands go from her hair increasingly facing down to her ass and he gently squeezes her ass which lost slight moan late. Eddie picks her up and never breaks the kiss and puts her on the bed and lies down on top of her. He grabs the bottom of her shirt and does him out, Loren does the same with Eddie, until Loren only in her bra and her underpants state and eddie is only in his underpants. Loren pulled away to say something. Eddoe moans

Loren: i love you

Eddie: i love you too

Loren: do you have protection?

Eddie: why, because I want a child of yours and only yours. I hope you want a child of mine.

Loren: are you want a child, from me *smiling*

Eddie: of course. hey babe i love you more than everyone and i Always do so why not

Loren: eddie i love you too, but we have only six months a relationship and are we ready for such a big responsibility? . I have to graduation and I'm only 18 and 2 days i'm 19 and you are 22.

Eddie: yes i know but we have your mom and my dad for help, so are you want a child *puppy eyes*

Loren: *chuckles* yes i want a child *sweet smile*

Eddie: we need no protection than.

A few hours later Loren and Eddie are in each other's arms. there was a knock on the door.

Eddie: i got it (opens the door) hey pop max, nora and kelly

Max and give Eddie a man hug and Nora and kelly give Loren a hug

Max: hey son, hey Loren

Loren: hey pops

Eddie: pop are you hear that my girlfriend calls you pops

Loren: *blushed*

Max: sense because I feel like her father

Loren: and I feel that I have a father that I never had *kisses max cheek*

Nora: well he is now your real father

Loren: what are you mean

Nora: let the big ring on her finger show

Loren and kelly hugs her like a teddybear

Kelly and Loren: i'm so happy

Eddie watching his father quizzically

Eddie: so you asking to marry her

Max: to early?

Eddie: *whispers* no i'm happy for you but i ask Loren tonight if thats ok with you and Nora

Max *whispers* at the concert?

Eddie: *whispers* yes

Max: *whispers* i know you should do it and i know she said yes but ask Nora first.

Eddie: *whispers* thank pop

Eddie walk to nora and asks it as soft as possible

Nora: *whispers* i think you should do it becouse Loren love you so much and i love you like my son, so yes that may

Eddie: thanks Nora i love you too

Loren: what may you, babe

Eddie: you can come live with me it was actually a surprise but Nora whispered something too hard.

Loren: mom

Nora: i'm ok with it you love Eddie and you guys should life together, max and I go buy a house

Eddie: my father stealing my ideas

Loren: do you want to go buy a house?

Eddie: I have already bought one

Loren: what, when?

Eddie: when I was "dead" I'm basically looking at houses online and i found one on the beach coast

Loren: really, i love you so much *kisses him passion and love*

Kelly: I do not want to ruin the moment but Loren, we have to go to the festival, we should do the soundtrack, choose the dresses and make a setlist. If you guys want to come?

Nora: i'm sorry lo, but max and i go look for houses

Loren: it's okay but I hope that my love come with me

Eddie: who is that, because I stomp on his face

Loren: you silly *kisses him*

Kelly: are you guys still come

Loren and Eddie: yes we come

they walk to the door and walk out of the hotel to the limo and go to the festival

(arrived at the festival)

Kelly: Loren we do first the soundtrack

Loren: oke

Loren going to test that the microphone is on and the sound is beautiful.

Kelly: Eddie Will you go with picking out the clothes or do you stay here, as Loren well find you to come

Eddie: i want to come.

Loren: i'm ok with that *kisses eddie's cheek

they walk to the locker room and choose dresses. There are 10 dresses and Loren must choose 4. The 1st dress is a strapless red glitter dress at the top silver glitter to her hip, red glitter to her thigh, the 2nd dress is a strapless blue dress with a central glitter stripe to her thigh, the 3rd dress is a green tiger print dress up her thigh, the last dress is a black glitter dress to her thigh.

Kelly:we will do the setlist, Eddie can not hear * chuckles *

Loren: nope because that's a surprise

Eddie: well i have 2 surprises

Eddie walk away and left Kelly and Loren behind

Kelly: do you have written new songs? you have 4 numbers to do

Loren: I have one new song written but I want to do two duets, is that good?

Kelly yes but how called that new song?

Loren: i'll Always remember you

Kelly: and which songs would you like as duets

Loren: if there was no music and without you

Kelly: without you?

Loren: yes eddie has written it for me when he was "dead" and I want to surprise him there to make a duet

Kelly: that's so sweet ok than we ave a setlist. number 1- mars, number 2 -if there was no music, number 3-i'll Always remember you and number 4- without you

Loren: right

Kelly is out of the locker room and eddie walk in the locker room

Eddie: hey beautiful

Loren: hey handsome

Eddie: so whats the setlist?

Loren: I told you, it is a surprise

Eddie: fine, but you may already know my surprise, one

Loren: what is it?

Eddie: close your eyes and not cheating

Loren close her eyes and eddie opened the door and sent mel and adam inward

Eddie: do your eyes open again

Loren opens her eyes and saw Mel and Adam

Mel, Adam and Eddie: surprise!

Loren goes to Mel and Adam and give them a hug and Eddie a big kiss on the lips

Loren: how did you get here?

Mel and Adam point to Eddie

Loren: you are the best *kisses him with passion*

Eddie: i know

Loren: wow ego much

Eddie: *smile*

Loren: I have about 5 minutes on so I get changed, bye

Mel, Adam: bye

Mel and Adam walk out of the room and Eddie stay

Loren: what are you doing here?

Eddie: can i not help my girlfriend?

Loren will change and then goes on stage

Loren: hey guys I'm so happy to be here tonight and I'm going to sing one of my new songs so I hope you enjoy it

They tell me it's nice this time of year  
down on earth  
But my heads been in the clouds  
I'm acting weird  
and lost for words

Falling like the stars,  
I'm falling fast and hard  
for something out of reach

I could be there  
but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air,  
like I'm just a daydream,  
Oh

Why does it feel so far

Close enough to touch  
but, you're looking through me  
In the same room a smile away  
feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be mars

Never been bound by gravity  
but I am now  
You have made a human out of me  
and pulled me down

Falling like the stars,  
I'm falling fast and hard for  
something I can't reach

I could be there but  
you wouldn't see me

Hover in the air, like  
I'm just a daydream,  
Oh

Why does it feel so far

Close enough to touch  
but, you're looking through me

In the same room a smile away  
feels miles from where you are

Might as well be mars  
Oh, It might as well be mars

Might as well be another galaxy  
Calling long distance from a star

I could be there  
but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air  
like I'm just a daydream  
Oh

Why does it feel so far

Close enough to touch  
but you're looking through me  
In the same room a smile away  
feels miles from where you are

Might as well be mars  
Might as well be mars  
Might as well be mars

The audience cheered loudly

Loren get change

Loren: the next song is a duet so, Eddie Duran are you want to come

Eddie walks to Loren with a confused look

(Eddie

We never would've met  
We never would've a chance  
If there was no music  
I probaly would left  
We never would of never danced  
If there was no music

(Loren)  
If there was no music  
If-if there was no music  
If there was no music, music, music (x2)

(Eddie)  
Listen up, listen up right here  
The music would dissappear  
Bruno couldn't catch a grenade  
The radio wouldn't now what to play

(Eddie)  
We never would've met  
We never would've a chance  
If there was no music  
I probaly would left  
We never would of never danced  
If there was no music

(Loren)  
If there was no music  
If-if there was no music  
If there was no music, music, music (x2)

(Loren)  
Listen up, listen up c'mon  
Dj got me out of jazz  
How would you ever get your fitness on  
If the music's gone  
We'd be so lost

(Loren)  
Listen up, listen up to this  
It'll be the reason to pump up your fist  
Pump, pump your fist  
And does the night exist?

(Eddie)  
We never would've met  
We never would've a chance  
If there was no music  
I probaly would left  
We never would of never danced  
If there was no music

(Loren)  
If there was no music  
If-if there was no music  
If there was no music, music, music (x2)

(both)  
If there was no -Nananana- (no music) -Nananana- ohohhhoh (no music)  
If there was no music!

Loren: thanks guys applause for the amazing Eddie Duran

Eddie smiling and walk off the stage

Loren: this is the new song i hope you enjoy it

I always knew this day would come  
we would be standing one by one  
with our future in our hands  
so many dreams so many plans  
Always knew after all these years  
there'd be laughter there'd be tears  
But never thought I'd walk away  
with so must joy but so much pain  
and it's so hard to say goodbye

yesterdays gone we've gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moment  
so glad I got tot know ya  
the times that we had  
I'll keep like a photograph  
and hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you,  
na na na na (3x)

Another chapter in the book,  
can't go back but you can look  
and there we are on every page  
memories  
I'll always save  
up ahead on the open doors,  
who knows what were heading towards  
I wish you love  
I wish you luck  
for you the world just opens up  
but it's so hard to say goodbye,

yesterdays gone we've gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moment  
so glad I got to know ya ,  
the times that we had  
I'll keep like a photograph  
and hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you.

Everyday that we had  
all the good and the bad  
I'll keep them here inside  
all the times we shared  
every place  
everywhere,  
you touch my life  
yeah  
one day we'll look back  
we'll smile  
and we'll laugh  
but right now we just cry,  
cause its so hard to say goodbye

Yesterday gone  
we've gotta keep moving,  
I'm so thankful for the moment  
so glad I got to know ya,  
the times that we had  
I'll keep like a photograph  
and hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you  
(na na na) Oh oh oh,  
I'll always remember you you,  
I'll always remember you

Loren: thanks guys this is our last song, Eddie would you come again

Eddie comes back on stage

Loren: this song is called without you

(Loren)

I can't win, I can't reign.  
I will never win this game,  
without you, without you.

(Eddie)  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same,  
without you, without you.

(Loren)  
I wont run, I wont fly.  
I will never make it by,  
without you, without you

(Eddie)  
I can't rest, I can't fight.  
All I need is you and I  
Without you, without you

(both  
Without you, you, you.  
Without you, you, you.  
Without you !

(Loren)  
Can't erase, so I'll take place,  
but I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you.

(Eddie)  
I can't quit now, this can't be right,  
I can't take one more sleepless night,  
without you, without you

(Loren)  
I won't soare, I won't climb,  
If your not here, I'm parelized,  
Without you, without you

(Eddie)  
I can't look, I'm so blind,  
Lost my hart, I lost my mind,  
Without you, without you

(both)  
Without you, you, you.  
Without you, you, you.  
Without you !

(both)  
Without you, you, you.  
Without you, you, you.  
Without you !

(both)  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same,  
Without you, without you  
WITHOUT YOU !

Loren and Eddie: thanks guys

Loren: it was a amazing night and i hope you enjoy the show

Eddie: Loren

loren turned back to eddie. Eddie look in Loren's eyes

Eddie: Loren Tate i love you i love the way you look at me, I love how you eat a pastrami sandwich, I love how you make me relax, I love you with all my heart. You're talented, you're beautiful, you're perfect. I know that night at the Avalon in when I held your hand felt you're the one, I knew for sure when you won the songwriting contest, this girl is special. when we started working together, I just forgot all about me you make me happy again if I sit through it. i love you Loren Tate and I want you to become my wife. * he went on one knee * will you marry me?

**hey guys will she said yes find it out **

**will you guys help me? i don't know what i need to write give me pleas idea's**

**thanks xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 - i live a dream life

chapter 3- i live a dream life

Loren's thoughts

am I dreaming, Eddie Duran has just asked me to marry him. This day can only get better and better, I muy first performance on one of the largest and most famous festivals and then Eddie Duran asks me to marry him. I do not fall in love with Eddie Duran rock star but Eddie, the boy who is always there for you in good times and bad, the romantic and sweet boy.

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: yes a million times yes

Eddie does the ring on her finger and picks loren up and turns her around while he is kissing her

Loren: I'm engaged with Eddie Duran!

they walk off the stage and give everyone a hug. they go with limo to the hotel. Eddie does open the door and they all go inside

Everyone: congratulations!

Loren and Eddie: thank you guys!

Max and Nora: bye guys we need to go

Loren, Eddie, Mel and Adam: bye

Loren: Eddie I have a surprise for you

Eddie: really what is that

Loren: close your eyes than you see it soon

Eddie closes his eyes and loren dragged Ian inside

Loren: Do your eyes open again

Eddie does his eyes open and saw Ian. He walk to him and give him a hug and loren give gim a kiss on the cheek.

Loren: this is your surprise *kisses him on the lips*

Ian: hey mate that's not fair, you get a kiss on the lips.

Eddie: yes maybe becouse she's my fiancé and i am the one who has sex with her

Loren: EDDIE!

Eddie: yes it's so babe.

To avoid the hassle comes mel comes up with an idea

Mel: maybe we can do a game eumm... truth or dare

Loren: yes i begin, oke Ian, truth or dare

Ian: dare

Loren: dare you give Mel a kiss

Ian: sure *kisses Mel* oke now i am, Eddie truth or dare

Eddie: dare

Ian: dare you kiss Loren in public

Eddie: sure why not

before Eddie could give Loren a kiss interrupted Ian him

Ian: mate let me finish, tongue kiss for 5 minutes

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: sure i'm your fiancé

they tongue kiss for 5 minutes and Mel keep an eye on the time

Mel: and stop

Loren pulled away breathless

Eddie: i am , Loren truth or dare

Loren: dare

Eddie: dare you to have sex with me without a condom

Loren: yes but...

Loren could not finish her sentence because she runs to the bathroom, Eddie runs after her. Loren vomit, Eddie rubs her back

Eddie: are you oké?

Loren: yes but i think that i'm pregnant, in la is a test, would you just get it

Loren did the test and after 3 minutes of waiting it was positive. Loren walks into the living room

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie runs to Loren.

Eddie: and?

Loren: i'm pregnant *smiling*

Eddie: that's great, right?

Loren: yes I've always wanted a child and it is the best now I'm with you

Eddie kisses Loren with passion and love

Mel and Adam: what is going on?

loren look at eddie and eddie nods

Loren: i'm pregnant!

Mel: what, i'm so happy for you guys *hugs Loren and Eddie*

Loren and Eddie: thank you, we are happy too

Loren: I'm going tomorrow to the hospital and let do an echo. Mel are you want to come?

Mel: no, I do not wanna be the echo of my best friend *sarcastic*

Loren: thats a yes?

Mel: of course!

Eddie: can I also see the echo of my fiance?

Loren: if I have to drag you in your pajamas you're coming

Mel: that's so sweet *laughs*

Loren: Eddie do you havewritten a new song?

Eddie: yes are you want to hear it?

Loren: of course! *kisses him*

Clouds above go sailing by

I found my meaning in this life

clear white is flying in my eyes,

underneath a blue, blue sky

The waves come rolling in with the tide.

I've been away too long

and every day I missed you more.

You look like you did before,

only prettier.

Every day I love you more.

All the people rushing by, by, by

looking for meaning in this life

so used up, and blinded by lies,

They're underneath the blue, blue sky

the way they seldom seem to smile

I don't know why.

'Cause I've been away too long

and every day I missed you more.

You look like you did before,

only prettier.

Every day I love you more

I love you more,

every day I love you more,

and more.

Cause I've been away too long

and every day I missed you more.

You look like you did before,

only prettier.

And every day I missed you more,

and more and more and more and more.

I've been away too long

and every day I missed you more

oh you look like you did before

only prettier

every day I love you more.

I love you more.

Every day I love you more

Loren: that was so beautiful

Eddie: really becouse your are mt inspiration *kisses her*

Mel and Adam: sorry guys but we need to go, Lisa is going crazy, bye

Ian: yes I have to go, bye guys

they left

Eddie: So what do we now we are alone

Loren: packing our suitcases

Eddie: o really i thought a little bit on this

He pushed her on the wall and kisses her neck and finally her mouth. Loren pulled away and Eddie moaned

Loren: i liked that idea

Loren pulling his shirt off and kisses him. Eddie pick her up and never breaks the kiss, he lays her on the bed and goes on top of her lying but loren rolls away and goes to the toilet again puke. Eddie smiling

Loren: why are you smiling?

Eddie: becouse we have a baby *don't stop smiling*

Loren: yes we have but the side effects are very very annoying, I have to throw up, get a big belly but there are fun things I feel the kicks and the heart beat and it is simply amazing that a new life is in your belly.

Eddie: can you feel the heart beat now?

Loren: yes

Eddie: may i feel?

Loren: of course!

Loren picks eddie's hand and puts it on her belly

Eddie: i feel it *smiling* it feels amazing

Eddie sits down on his knees and starts talking to her belly

Eddie: you're not going to hurt mommy. later you will become a rock star like daddy and mommy. *smiling to Loren*

Loren: you're so sweet, we will be the best parents ever *kisses him*

Eddie: yes we will

Loren: I do not know why but I want to make it with adriana, maybe because I know how she feels

Eddie: Adriana is that girl that always bugged you, right?

Loren: yes and she now lives with Mel so tomorrow I'm going there because I also to the hospital, are you come with me to Adriana?

Eddie: of course, because I go to the hospital with you but Adriana life in L.A

Loren: thats true but the hole family is in New York so and thanks babe but i'm tired I go to sleep because tomorrow is a long day. We must go to the hospital we go back to LA.

Eddie: yes sure i go with you becouse i know you can't sleep without me in you're arms

Loren: thats true

Loren and Eddie are in each others arms and fall asleep.

The next morning Loren wake up and it was 9:00, she has an appointment at the hospital at 11:00. She makes eddie up by kissing him, Eddie is already awake and engrossed in the kiss and pulls him Loren, Loren's laugh.

Loren: you idiot *smiles*

Eddie: why? *laugh*

Loren: because I thought you were still asleep

Eddie: that was the intention because I knew you'd kiss me awake

Loren: I know a good punishment for you *smile*

Eddie: *confused* whats that

Loren: you can not touch me or kiss for 4 hours

Eddie: *smile* you can't do that, and then the echo?

Loren: only than *smile*

Eddie: oke

loren showering and doing a strapless black glitter shirt with short jeans

Eddie: you look amazing *walking towards her to kiss her*

Loren: *pulled him* forget it *smile*

Eddie: never!

Loren and Eddie go to Mel

Loren knocks on the door, Adriana does open

Adriana: Mel, Loren is here

Mel: i'm coming

Loren: Adriana, can i talk to you for a sec

Adriana: yes sure

Mel: hey lo, can we go

Loren: do you want to wait I want to talk with adriana

Mel: oke see you in the car

Eddie: babe i go forward to the car * kisses her and smiles*

Loren: that you get back * smiles *

Adriana: you really love each other

Loren: yes but i want to ask you something

Adriana: What?

Loren: Well why you so mean to me at school?

Adriana: because your life is perfect

Loren: what why

Adriana: Well you have a very sweet mother and be presented with a super dear father, you are going to marry Eddie Duran, you have talent. and i'm so sorry that I made you the last years a hell

Loren: I accept your apology, are know where i'm going with Mel and Eddie?

Adriana: no, where

Loren: the hospital

Adriana: why?

Loren: becouse i'm pregnant, just like you, i thought maybe we could be friends and if you want, you can come

Adriana: really *hugs her* i'm really sorry and yes i want to come

Loren: oke come on

They walk to the car and drive to the hospital

At the hospital

Loren: I have an appointment at 11:00

Receptionist: yes go sit in the waiting room, the doctor will be with you.

Loren: thank you

Loren, Mel, Eddie and adriana go to the waiting room and sit. 10 minutes later comes the Doctor

Doctor: Loren Tate

Loren: that's me

Doctor: are this your friends

Loren: yes and my fiancé

Doctor: follow me

Loren, Mel, Eddie and Adriana go to a room

Doctor: Loren do your shirt up

Loren does her shirt up

Doctor: I do a cold gel on your stomach, do not scare

she finished the look at the echo

Doctor: do you know what it is

Everyone: yes

Doctor: its a girl

Loren: i like girls

Doctor: and a boy

Loren and Eddie: is it a twins?

Doctor: no its a triplet

Loren and Eddie: wow a tripet

Loren: wait what is the third child

Doctor: a girl

Loren: thank you

Doctor: no thanks

They all leave the hospital and Eddie and Loren kiss

Eddie: is my punishment over now after this?

Loren: yes

Eddie: * tongue kisses for a few minutes*

Mel and aid: what punishment had he?

Eddie: i may her 4 hours not kiss or touch

Loren: that's true

Aid and Mel: you guys are wired

Loren: yes but I have to call my mom because she does not even know I'm pregnant

Eddie: me to i need to call my dad

Loren called Nora

Nora: hey sweetheart

Loren: hey mom, I need to tell you something not getting mad

Nora: what's going on you scared me

Loren: well yesterday I found out that I am pregnant, and i have 2 girls and a boy

Nora: wait what did you say, 2 girls and 1 boy

Loren: yes i know but i'm verry happy, i have kids with Eddie Duran the sweetst dad of the world, like max

Nora: I'm super happy for you, but are you and eddie though to 3 children. You have the tour, music career.

Loren: yes i know but maybe you and pops fit their

Nora: In that case, I'm really happy for you

Loren: thank you. is pops with you

Nora: how did you know

Loren: Eddie hear him breathe

Max: hey son and daughter

Loren and Eddie: hey pops

Max: so what I heard today, my daughter is pregnant with three children and has not let me know, and my son become father disastrous huh *laughs*

Eddie: i'm sorry dad but we know it yesterday and Loren and i were verry tired so we going to sleep.

Max: it's fine, it is now 12:00 and at 14:00 we need to L.A

Eddie: oke we are at 13:45

Max: see you guys than byee

Loren and Eddie: bye pops and mom

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: yes babe

Loren: are you call my mom, mom

Eddie: yes *kisses her*

Loren: Aid we need to go shopping once

Aid: that's a great idea but i need to go, I have a flight at 14:00 to L.A

Eddie: come join us in the private plane

Aid: really

Loren: yes

Mel: *begs to Eddie* I can come with you?

Eddie: sure

Mel: *hugs him* thank you

Loren: Mel you know he is my fiance and I have children with him

Mel: yes... but..

Loren: i'm kidding *smiling*

Mel: I was shocked all

Loren laughs and they go to the airport and go on board of the plane

Loren: i'm so happy that we go back to L.A

Eddie: me to and when we get back, I have a surprise. you still know that I have had with nora on the move

Loren: yes

Eddie: that was not so, I asked her if I could ask you to marry me, but now is it serious Loren Tate do you want to live with me?

Loren: yes *kisses him* *whispers in a seductive voice* i have to go to the bathroom, you will go with me

Eddie nodded yes and tickles her

Loren: EDDIE STOP *laughs*

Eddie: I stop only if you do something for me *tickles her still*

Loren: everything you want

Eddie pushed her into the bathroom, soft

Eddie: *smiling* everything hu

Loren: yes

Eddie: kissing me

Loren: with pleasure *kisses him

Eddie becomes engrossed in the kiss and does his tongue into her mouth and puts his hand on her ass and squeezes it loren groans and pulls away

Loren: Eddie, I'm already pregnant *smiling* and even though I would not be pregnant, not here

Eddie: fine

They walk out of the bathroom and sit

Max: what took you so long?

Mel: they probably had sex in the toilet because I heard moaning loren

Eddie: damn caught, not so

Loren: do you really know why I moaned?

Everyone: yes!

Loren: that idiot next to me squeezed my ass *look at Eddie*

Mel: Eddie, Eddie, Eddie yet, you've got to learn much

Eddie: what?

Mel: never mind

they are back in LA and the paparazzi about charging them with questions

Pap1: Loren is it true that you be pregnant?

Loren: how did you know?

Pap1: it is online

Loren: *look at Eddie who sat up to look guilty* Eddie, babe did you put online that I'm pregnant?

Eddie: maybe, are you not mad?

Loren: of course not *kisses him*

Eddie: I want to tell you something when we get home *serious look*

Loren: wow babe whats up

Eddie: we discuss it at home, yes *kisses her*

Loren: yes sure *confused*

they go to the limo and not say a word to each other until they get home.

arrived at the penthouse

Loren and Eddie sitting on the couch

Loren: we are home, so what is so important

Eddie: I think I'm ready to tell about Ohaj...

**thank you guys for the reactions. i hope you enjoy this chapter**


	4. sorry

**I go on vacation so I can not write in a while, so I think anything from 4 weeks to about 4 weeks**


End file.
